


Disgraceful

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Clothing Damage, Corruption, Double Anal Penetration, Erotica, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Rape, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Power Play, Rimming, Stalking, Tail Jobs, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Corrin gets into a fight with his sister over taking his spot in the upcoming tournament. Master Hand had approved of Cory fighting because of the audience demanding to see her fight ferociously. When he’s told that fighting was never his strong point anyway, he avoids her and the other Smashers in order to calm down. Alas, Corrin isn’t even allowed that when he’s in Smash Forest as some of his sister’s fans overheard the twins fighting and wanted to put Corrin in his place. They end up doing more than just reminding Corrin how powerless he is in a fight.





	Disgraceful

**Author's Note:**

> I really love torturing Corrin. Some resentment I feel at the moment does make me want to take it out on this poor boy. I mean, it's a porn idea where Corrin’s stupidity actually gets him into huge trouble. Enjoy!

The Super Smash Brothers tournament was one of the most successful tournaments up to date. Fighters from all over the universe gathered to participate for fame, fortune and title of the strongest fighter. What started out as twelve fighters had evolved into almost fifty fighters starting the fourth season. The original twelve fighters were heroes in their own rights with something that made them stand out. Now, the tournament actually had divine beings, Gods and Goddesses stepping in to take the competition.

There was some weirdness with the roster though. Recently, Master Hand had allowed fighters with the exact same playstyle to share a spot. Master Hand demonstrated this with the Robin twins where both could participate as long as they used the exact same weapons. This also applied to all the Villager children, Mr. and Ms. Fit, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings, and finally the Corrin twins.

Of course, sharing spots meant that there was a preference to whom the crowd wanted to see. While the Koopalings and Villagers all got their turn in the spotlight, if the audience had to choose between genders with the other three pairs, they always picked female. Mr. Fit didn't care too much if Ms. Fit did all the fighting. They helped the other Smashers stay fit and were better at that than fighting in the tournament. This gender bias was what caused a rift between the tactician twins. Robin was hailed as great and amazing, and it pissed Rob off to where they actually started competing to prove who was better. Over time, the competition between the two actually made people see Rob in a new light. They originally saw him as passive in comparison to his sister but seeing how he fought differently than his sister, they changed their mind and didn't mind as much.

The same couldn't be said for Corrin and Cory. The problem was that Cory's fanbase never allowed Corrin to have his chance. Corrin wasn't as competitive as his sister so it didn't originally bother him that the audience preferred to watch his sister to him. In the Nohrian Prince's mind, his sister was the better fighter anyway, so it made sense that the audience preferred to watch the better sibling compete. Overtime though, it got worse. Rob had told him that if the audience were capable of cooling down over time, it would apply to him. That never happened and some of the Smashers started to notice how Cory's fanbase got progressively worse. It went from just simple bashing of her brother to outright proclaiming he never existed. While Rob had to deal with homophobic slurs about his character (they were all assumptions anyway), the audience ignored Corrin's presence altogether. It was always Cory this and Cory that. His name was no longer being applied to him and being used for his sister instead. The usually patient dragon prince was getting frustrated that the goal of Cory's fanbase was to erase his existence. It hurt…and the worse part was Cory did nothing to fix the issue.

While Robin noticed the problem and allowed Rob to prove to the audience he deserved to be in Smash, Cory enjoyed the spotlight too much to really give her brother a chance. The tactician twins felt like they were seeing a repeat of what happened to them only when Corrin snapped, it was going to be a really bad fall out.

Cloud and Bayonetta saw that the dragon prince was tense with the recent complaints about him and tried to help him out. Tried was the word seeing as how they would have been better off telling Corrin to not participate in the next big tournament. Both of Corrin's friends weren't the best at lending an ear to Corrin despite him doing the same for them but that had to do with their personalities. Cloud was silent and aloof and was terrible at giving solid advice. Bayonetta may have been kind to Corrin but she couldn't stand crybabies. The fact he stopped showing signs of needing help justified her not wanting to step in when he really needed it. In the end, both thought that training Corrin to beat Cory like how Rob beat Robin would fix the issue.

Master Hand didn't get the hint unfortunately. He switched the bracket on who was going to fight at the last minute and suffice to say, Corrin was far from amused. In fact, he was furious. Master Hand originally had Corrin be in the tournament over his sister because he hadn't battled in a while. There was a backlash for him to be in it over his sister, and the silver haired prince jumped to the conclusion that the bracket was changed to fix the anger that Cory's fanbase had. Never mind that the other Smashers got screwed over as well with how they were preparing for one opponent only to be thrown toward another fighter at the last minute. It was terrible planning on Master Hand's part. The right hand wasn't perfect when it came to these things but it was enough to cause Corrin in particular to go to him and snap.

After the minor tournament that finished up with Cory claiming victory over Lucina, Master Hand had made an announcement about the upcoming major tournament for the that particular month. While most of the Smashers grumbled at Master Hand for doing this to them, it was Corrin that got iffy. He wasn't the type to complain so it caught everyone off guard how he had left his seat to vocalize his annoyance.

"Master Hand, with all due respect, why did you take me out of the tournament? You told me that I needed to be in a tournament this month if I wanted to maintain my ranking, but you just took that chance away."

When Master Hand was in his human form, it was easier to see what he was thinking. His cold eyes gave away he didn't think things through, and it only annoyed Corrin seeing how quickly he forgot the words he told him the previous two weeks.

"There will be compensation for those I have removed," Master Hand responded quickly. "You and a few others won't have their ranks hurt because of my stupidity."

Master Hand took the blame like a champ. That should have been it but it was because Corrin knew the reason.

"If you wanted better ratings and put my sister in over me, just say it…" he growled. "I'd rather have you tell me the truth instead of telling me I won't be punished…"

This was one of the few times Cory didn't understand why her brother was upset. Corrin didn't like fighting, so why was he upset he wasn't getting in on the action?

"I don't see the problem with that," Cory said. "You prefer to watch battles over participating in them."

"Sis…I was practicing this entire time…and I'm told you're going to be fighting instead of me-"

"And I'll do just fine. You see how great I was today? Your spot won't go to waste."

And of course the obnoxious fanbase cheered for Cory when she said that. Corrin's hearing was better than most people and heard some snark about him. The words stung worse than a bee sting.

" _ **Oh, now the whiny bitch wants to ruin it for everyone?"**_

" _ **Why can't he just go back into the shadows?"**_

" _ **Male Corrin doesn't exist. There is only one Corrin. He's just extra."**_

Cory heard those words too. She flinched when red eyes were directed at her instead of the people who were saying these terrible things.

"Cory…it's not about you doing well in my place…it's about taking my place…"

"What's wrong with that?" Cory asked. She genuinely was confused despite the nasty comments she heard.

The Nohrian Prince had his limits with his sister's selective obliviousness. He whipped his hand in a wide arc towards the nasty comments. "I'm talking about this!"

At that point, Cloud thought it would be a good idea to go down and get Corrin to calm down before things got worse. Bayonetta thought the same and had got up from her seat. Alas, they were too late once Corrin finally lost his patience with his sister.

Cory retorted, "About what?!"

"You're so close-minded, it's no wonder the Yato doesn't work correctly for you!"

Cory was notorious for her short temper. The moment her incompetence concerning her sword came into play, all hell broke loose. "What did you say?!"

"You only think about yourself! You don't consider how I feel! You just assume I'm just going to sit here and take this abuse I get from your stupid fans!" the dragon prince yelled. "I know you can hear what they're saying about me now, and you don't even bother to say anything!"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" Cory argued. Corrin smelt the lie from a mile away. "And why bring it up now? When your rank is in jeopardy of getting tarnished? Please! You haven't done well at all this season, so not participating wouldn't make a difference!"

"Did you just insinuate that I don't train at all? I'm sorry if there is a lot of favoritism and bias toward you that you can't tell that your bracket is always easy!"

Corrin didn't mean what he said. He was just frustrated how he got stuck fighting Smashers who knew his fighting style well. If he didn't get screwed over by getting Fox in his bracket, he had to fight Cloud or Bayonetta, and both knew how he fought so it was generally difficult to take a match off them when it mattered. Lucina glared at Corrin for insinuating that she wasn't much of a challenge for his sister when that clearly wasn't the case. She didn't get to say anything though because Cory had an insult to throw back at him.

"Oh? I thought you were the lucky one of the two of us. Where is that bracket luck? Oh wait…maybe you're just not that competent when it comes to fighting like at home where you always stayed in the back!"

"You literally charge in recklessly and almost get killed! Without me, you would have died multiple times! Azura had told you to be cautious and you ignore her advice constantly."

"I'm at least doing something. You're in the back like a coward and I have to always fucking protect you!"

Terrible things were being said. Master Hand shouted at the dragon siblings to break it up, and Bayonetta and Cloud had finally got down to the stand after having to navigate through the damn audience who couldn't bother to stay in their seats. Both dragons were already pointing their swords at each other as if they were ready to duke it out.

"Cut it out, you two!" Cloud snapped. "You're both being immature."

"He started it!" Cory shouted, proving Cloud's point. The ex-SOLDIER rolled his eyes at how Cory's temper prevented her from seeing how poorly she was presenting herself. The problem was that her fanbase still in the crowd were cheering and screaming for her, making it very clear that Corrin wasn't welcome.

" _ **Yeah, that wretch started it!"**_

" _ **Get that ugly mop-headed dragon out of here!"**_

" _ **My love is the only beautiful female Corrin in front of me!"**_

Corrin's hands were shaking. He never heard anything negative about his sister. It drove him insane she was just allowing this to happen…

"Cory…" Lucina spoke. "If you two have something to settle in Smash, do it in the mansion. You're only provoking those idiots in the crowd."

"Like I care!" Cory hissed. "I'm sick and tired of having a useless, incompetent brother who throws temper tantrums when he doesn't get his way!"

Corrin felt his heart shatter at that moment. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall. How could she say such cruel words after everything they have been through?

Bayonetta didn't take those words well at all. "Oh Cory, repeat what you just said. I'll be sure to mess you up in Corrin's place."

"Can it, witch!" Cory snarled. "This doesn't concern you!"

"…You're a hypocrite, sis…" Corrin murmured. "You know more than anyone that I don't ask for much…I never do…but when it concerns you having to be the older sister and standing up for me…you never do. No wonder Yato doesn't work for you when you only care about yourself."

Cory had something to say to that but then she stopped. She saw the expression her brother wore, and immediately she regretted her words. The fact that her fanbase continued to boo at her brother only made things worse.

"…Corrin, you are dismissed," Master Hand finally said. "I will speak with you and your sister later about this."

The dragon prince wanted to snark about how he was the only one who would be severely punished for a mistake Master Hand made. It wasn't fair…but he was used to this. When Corrin wanted to argue, Lucina beat him to it.

"Corrin, I think you should stop speaking. You're being disgraceful at the moment."

"…What would you know?" Corrin asked darkly. "What would any of you know…"

The dragon prince finally took his leave. Bayonetta wanted to be the one to follow him but Cloud had grabbed her arm.

"…Leave him alone for now." Cloud told her. "He needs time to calm down."

Bayonetta being with Corrin probably could have made things easier, but Cloud felt that the Nohrian Prince needed to reflect on his actions and how they have consequences. Unfortunately, the Smashers did not see that some people in Cory's fanbase had decided to take things into their own hand after seeing their beloved dragon princess insulted like that.

* * *

Hours flew by since Corrin ran off from the Smash Arena. He fled to Smash Forest to get some peace and quiet. The dragon prince expected someone to pursue him and reason with him but that never happened. Corrin suspected that Cory didn't want to admit she said some terrible things and didn't bother to go after him. As for Bayonetta and Cloud, they understood Corrin's mental state better than his sister at times so they must have felt he needed to be alone in order to think about what was said and done.

Corrin refused to believe he was in the wrong. It was why he didn't return to the mansion in an hour after his time alone. He had gone into the forest in the afternoon, and the sun already began to set. The silver haired prince didn't feel any better after having time to himself. This was the definition of being childish. He wanted Cory to come to him and apologize. She knew where he would be seeing as how Smash Forest was one of his favorite places to go to. He had a specific tree he sat under and tried his best not to move from the spot. The Nohrian Prince's stomach growled as if reminding him how long he has been there and it was time to return home. He ignored it. Corrin was too stubborn for his own good. He was going to make his sister realize she was wrong and he would stay in the forest all night if he had to!

Being distracted by his woes made it difficult to realize that he was being followed. Corrin did want to take a nap while waiting for his sister and thought he was alone. The sound of footsteps approaching him didn't register until he heard the snapping of a twig. His ears twitched but he chose not to open his eyes thinking it was just a small animal. That was far from the case. He opened one eye to see what had disturbed the silence and was disappointed that it was only three human men.

From a distance, they seemed like mercenaries who traveled around the galaxy but Corrin knew better. Mercenaries in Smashopolis would never have a reason to be in Smash Forest. Anyone who wanted to speak to the Smashers would have to make a request in Smash Arena as anything outside of the metropolis was off limits to the normal people who weren't Smashers. The reason for this was because Master Hand didn't want anyone to speak with his fighters once they left Smashopolis. Too many stalkers never heeded the advice and always found themselves in the hospital for disturbing the peace.

The three men were easily distinguishable from each other. The man in the center of the trio appeared to be the leader. He had a muscular built that made him intimidating to look at. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes to match that. His outfit was rather torn, possibly from traveling. His pants sagged rather low and that only annoyed Corrin with how disgustingly casual he looked. One could say the sword in the hilt on his belt was what dragged his pants down but Corrin knew better. The guy to the left was rather skinny in comparison to the guy in the middle. He had green eyes and spiky dirty blond hair. The glasses contradicted the punkish look he had, as did his outfit. Compared to the other man, he was well dressed and looked more leaderlike than the guy in the middle. Then again, if he was the thinnest of the three, he had no right to hold the role of leader. The guy to the right appeared to be a dumb brute but looks could be deceiving. Corrin recalled how Benoit looked to be the dumb brute between him and Charlotte, but Benoit was not only smart but observant too. Then again, Corrin didn't get that impression with this man that he was intelligent. In Corrin's personal opinion, at least he was more attractive than the other two. Black hair, brown eyes, a darker skin tone in comparison to his friends and a dark shirt to go along with that. Regardless of how the man looked, the three men together spelt bad news.

"Hey, there's the brat!" the skinny man shouted. Corrin already felt a vain popping above his head.

 _Well, aren't you polite?_ Corrin grumbled to himself. He stood up from where he was standing and began to leave. There was no point in addressing people who were impolite. Unfortunately, the men weren't going to let him out of their sights. Corrin glared at the men who had surrounded him. They needed to learn what personal space was.

"I'm sorry if that was rude of us. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Jarrod," the leader of the three said.

"I am Richard," the second man continued.

"And I am Jackson," the third man finished.

"Together, we are your sister's biggest fans."

Corrin rolled his eyes, "What does that have to do with me? Stalkers and paparazzi are not allowed in the mansion."

"Stalker? You're rude, you stupid little-"

"Now, now, Richard. We need to tell him what we want. This is just going to make things better."

The dragon prince cocked an eyebrow. He was not impressed. "What do you want? If you want a date from my sister, I'll tell you right now she's taken. If you want an autograph, ask her tomorrow after she wins that tournament."

Corrin wondered why he would even say that. His sister had to go through a hard bracket this time to actually win the tournament. He needed to stop acting bitter about the whole thing. It wouldn't help his situation.

"Actually, we wanted to speak to you personally," Jarrod said.

"I find that hard to believe when most of my sister's fans pretend I don't exist," Corrin snarked. "Please make it quick. I have to head back to the mansion."

Corrin really wasn't making it easy on himself. If he remained humble like he normally was, he might have been able to talk his way out of this. Richard already had his hands on the hilt of his blade, and the dragon prince wasn't all that impressed.

"I don't think you'll beat me in a sword fight," Corrin warned them.

If the men weren't scared, they didn't show it. The leader did in fact take his sword out and the other two men did as well. The dragon prince let out a drawn out sigh.

"You see, we heard what you said about your sister, and we can't really let you get away with that," Jarrod stated.

"You apologize now or we're going to punish you for what you said!" Richard shouted.

"Then again, even if you do apologize, we'll still punish you," Jackson snarked.

Corrin rolled his eyes. "This is a family problem between me and my sister. Idiots like you have no right to meddle."

Yep, Corrin lost the will to remain respectful. He already made a mental note that Cory's fanbase was as bad as the perverts who lusted over Rob, and that said a lot because Rob's fanbase was not only condescending to him but lusted for him in the shadows and have tried on multiple occasions to put the moves on him when he was alone in Smashopolis. Rob being harassed was why most Smashers had to be in groups of two in the evening.

"Now that's rude," Jarrod began. "I really need to put you in your place."

The man had his sword ready to swing at the silver haired prince. This man was supposed to be a mercenary but he had a poor sword stance that left him with many openings. It wouldn't take long at all to knock these men out and head home.

"I think you three are the ones who need to be put in your place. You are dealing with a Smasher and the crowned prince of Nohr," Corrin corrected. He took Yato out of his hilt, prepared to take them all on. "Come at me. I won't go easy on you just because you're human."

Jarrod would have approached Corrin had the red eyes not intimidated him into standing in place. His two henchmen kept an eye on the Smasher while waiting for their boss to attack first. Corrin saw the leader's legs shaking. Intimidation tactics were the best way to deal with those who did not understand that they were messing with an experienced fighter. How he performed in Smash did not mean he was weak outside of it.

"If you won't come at me, I will come at you," Corrin warned before he charged.

The leader held his sword in front of him like an amateur. Corrin saw the opening and took it. He only needed to hit Jarrod with the hilt of his sword to get the man on the ground. Jarrod cried out in pain as he tried to get up. Corrin smacked him over the head with the hilt and thought that was the end of it.

"You bastard!" Jackson shouted. He and Richard were ready to avenge their fallen leader as they raced forward with their own weapons brandished.

Two weaklings weren't going to be an issue. Corrin took the dragonstone in his hand and shifted into a dragon. The two couldn't stop charging at the dragon. Corrin let out a terrifying roar before shooting water at them. The water pressure would have killed a normal man but Corrin made sure to lower it. Unlike his sister who didn't understand what it meant to go easy on people, Corrin learned to how to beat people within an inch of their life. He always hated violence but understood that some people refused to listen to reason.

Jackson collided into a tree from the water while Richard ended up flying into the air before landing on the ground next to Corrin. He groaned in pain but he looked like he wasn't going to move for a while.

"Honestly…what do you guys expect? I may not be my sister but I know how to handle myself," Corrin couldn't help but lecture. The Nohrian Prince shook his head in annoyance. Why did he bother raising his sword against these humans? Master Hand would probably lecture him later for giving these crazy fans the hands.

 _It's getting late. I need to head back._ Corrin told himself.

As he made the decision to head out of Smash Forest, Richard suddenly stood up. By the time Corrin's ears picked up one of the men getting back up, it was too late. Corrin felt electricity run through his entire body. He roared in pain at the sudden shock before he found himself lying down on the grass. The sound of the electricity chattering continued to ring in Corrin's ears.

"…You little shit…" Richard hissed. He held the item used to electrocute the dragon prince. Corrin vaguely remembered the name of the item that fried his whole body.

"Good job with the Taser," Jarrod praised as he stood up. He used his own sword as leverage to do so. "Jackson, get those weapons before he recovers."

The situation went from bad to worse in almost an instant. Corrin felt a heavy weight on his hand. The silver haired prince growled at the huge foot stepping on his hand in an attempt to drop the Yato.

"No…" Corrin growled.

"Time to get rid of this!" Jackson yelled as he forced Corrin to release his sword due to the immense pain. The dark skinned man grabbed the weapon, also reaching for Corrin's dragonstone. The Nohrian prince couldn't hide his secondary weapon, and soon he was completely weaponless against the crazy stalkers.

"Now for your punishment," Richard stated. "Boss, just say the word and I'll make him a crying mess!"

Corrin glared at the men who started to hover over his injured body. "You cowards…"

"You are a naïve boy," Jarrod mocked. "You should have finished us off. Your sister would have done that."

"I'm not a killer…" Corrin mumbled. "…You won't get away with whatever you're planning."

"That's what you think!" Jackson declared as he was handed his boss's sword. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you!"

Stab wounds could be healed. They wouldn't be able to kill him without huge consequences. Corrin just needed to take the beating and be done with it. He'd complain to Master Hand when he returned because they were dumb enough to give him their names.

It surprised Corrin that they would help him up just so they could hold him by the arms. The dragon prince weakly glared at Jackson who looked ready to stab him. Jackson swung the sword and it ended up creating a tear in Corrin's armor. Corrin blinked in confusion. Weren't they supposed to stab him?

It took some time for Corrin to realize that harming his body was not their intention. They wanted something more than just bodily harm. The next slashes ripped off more of his armor, exposing his skin. Corrin's eyes widened in horror when he felt the cold air against his skin.

"I like that," Jarrod said. "Give me more of that. I want you to know how badly you messed up."

Corrin tried to kick Jackson away, noticing the man staring at his crotch. The henchman retaliated by slashing at his legs and removing even more of his clothes. The shock still made it difficult for the dragon prince to move effectively against his attackers. Eventually, Richard dropped Corrin just so the dragon prince could be knocked down and slashed even more.

"Stop!" Corrin cried out as he was able to finally cover himself. Jackson was so happy Corrin was acting like a scared animal and hacked at Corrin's clothes one more time leaving him almost naked with barely a few threads of his former clothes.

"Ha ha ha! Let's see that ugly body and…huh?"

Corrin's body mesmerized the men. They expected scales like a dragon and muscles but they only saw a pale, feminine body underneath the armor. Corrin tried to cover his chest but that only made more vulnerable than he needed to be. Jarrod licked his lips as he ordered the other two to put him on his belly. Corrin fought back but couldn't handle them. The three men got a good look at his rear. It was big, plump and enthralling.

"Stop staring!" Corrin yelled. "Go away!"

They didn't say anything as they stared at the dragon prince. Something about his body was too good to pass up. Now that he was in this defenseless state with no one around to stop them, they had nothing to lose.

The men continued to tear at Corrin's clothes until he was left with nothing but his cape. If Corrin wasn't scared before, he was now. The position he was held in made the cape worthless but it was better than nothing. He had managed to slap the hands of the humans away but it wouldn't last long. They enjoyed glancing at his body and the pointless attempt at the dragon prince wrapping his arms around his waist. He couldn't cover everything from them, and they had his weapons.

"And now we can start the punishment," said the leader who leered at his prey.

"Isn't this punishment enough?" Corrin asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"It is nice to look at you and see how pitiful you look but now-"

"I want to tap that ass!"

The dragon prince couldn't stop his body from trembling. He had no power to negotiate with them now. He could only watch in horror as the men approached him. He tried to crawl back but his body now decided it didn't want to move.

"N-No…stay back!" Corrin shouted. "I-It's a rule to not lay a finger on a Smasher!"

"You'll be consenting when we're done with you," the leader said. He couldn't stop licking his lips.

They lunged at Corrin before he had a chance to argue. He let out a pathetic scream as he tried to fight back against them. Now that he was naked, his body was free to touch. The large hands that started to touch his body made him want to puke. This wasn't right!

"Stop! Let me go!"

Corrin didn't know which man thought it would be funny to put his hands in between his legs. It felt weird and wrong. He felt his cheeks turn a deep shade of red as he focused all of his efforts to get the men to stop touching him in that area.

"Aww, are you a virgin?" one of the men decided to ask. "That's cute but understandable. Who would want you anyway?"

"It is kind of a waste. You have such a nice body."

Corrin curled his fist and punched whoever was closest to him. The unfortunate man shouted and had to stumble back, causing the other two men to laugh at their friend.

"It's none of your business!" Corrin yelled. "I don't need you telling me about my worth! I don't need you touching me either! Get off!"

At this point, Jackson decided it was time to stop playing around with their victim. Corrin didn't know when he lost his cape or when he found himself on top of the raven haired man. He just knew that he couldn't move his body that well and the tight grip on his arms prevented him from moving. He cursed and let out low dragon noises in a vain attempt in trying to scare them off. They didn't care and Corrin hated this. Jackson was holding him down with a view of his penis. The dark skinned man was more interested in his hole instead and it showed with how he made Corrin move up so he could get a better view of it. Richard was the one who decided to get on top of Corrin like he was going to fuck him like a dog but chose not to. When their leader demanded it, they would do whatever they wanted to his body. Jarrod had pulled his pants down and revealed his erect cock to the dragon prince. Corrin gulped. He had seen men in his army before so this shouldn't be any different. But…why did a crazy nobody have such a big length?

"You're usually an obedient kid. Come on. Suck my cock. Don't even think of using your fangs. Take your loss with honor."

"B-Bastard!" Corrin cursed. "You tricked me!"

Jarrod yawned at his defiance. He looked over to Richard and the man couldn't keep his hands to himself. Corrin already felt a hard cock pressing his butt. He tried his best to keep his embarrassment under wrap. He gasped when the lanky man couldn't help himself anymore and grabbed his nipples.

"W-What are you doing!" Corrin exclaimed.

"B-Boss…I can't help it. I saw his nipples and I just had to touch them!" Richard exclaimed shamelessly.

"This kid isn't a woman unfortunately," the leader said with a sigh. "He looks the part but doesn't have the parts."

"I know. Imagine if these were breasts. Oh, I would just cum from touching them."

Richard pinched at Corrin's nipples causing him to grunt. His body shivered at the cold hands touching him. Yet, the pinching felt kind of good.

"Maybe I just need to think of this kid as a woman. It's easier for me."

"I am not…" Corrin began but was interrupted feeling something wet at his entrance. At first, he thought the man put his dick already leaking with pre-cum against it. It turned out that Jackson couldn't resist anymore either and inserted his tongue up Corrin's ass. He shrieked. "W-W-What are you doing?!"

"Jackson is an ass man," Jarrod said with a laugh. "Guess gender doesn't matter for him."

"S-Scumbags! All of you!" Corrin told them. His words held no meaning to them with how they had him in their complete control. "I swear when my sister gets here, she'll-"

"Your sister ain't coming," Jarrod interrupted. "You pissed her off so you're going to be alone with just the three of us."

Corrin refused to believe that. He needed to cling to the hope that Cory or the others would notice he was missing and go find him.

"Enough chatting. Use that naughty mouth of yours for something good, princess."

"I'm not-mmmn!"

Corrin was baited into opening his mouth. The boss's cock was shoved into his mouth. The dragon prince screamed into the manhood that tried to force itself deeper into his mouth. He was too scared to bite down fearing what else these men would do if he provoked them.

"See? That wasn't hard," Jarrod taunted. He thrusted his penis until he hit the back of Corrin's throat to see how he would react. The dragon prince wanted to gag at the disgusting human dick inside his mouth. "You look great with a cock in your mouth. Has anyone told you that?"

"His ass is also amazing!" Jackson exclaimed. How many times had this guy licked there while Jarrod was talking to his prey? "It's all cleaned up and good here!"

Corrin shut his eyes trying to hide the shame from that comment. Compared to other guys, he was squeaky clean. The dragon prince always worried about his scent and did his best to clean himself up. The last thing he wanted anyone to know about was he gave an extra clean up in that area whenever he showered. The Nohrian Prince groaned in frustration. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he just get these humans off of him and be done with it?

_Cory…please save me. I'm weak like you said…_

The dragon princess wouldn't come for him. She was still too angry to even talk to him. He had to endure this abuse like a man…but his body was feeling so weird and tingly. It was reacting the way the humans wanted.

"Hey, I really think he's enjoying this. His tail just came out even without that stone."

"Oh, his horns are popping out too. They probably come out when he enjoys such pleasure."

That was a good hypothesis that was closer to the truth than not. When Corrin or his sister let their dragonic instincts take over, parts of their dragonic body would start to pop up with or without the dragonstone. Cory had pretty much learned to control her urges so even when she lost her temper, she never grew her horns or a tail. Corrin couldn't help himself when his horns and tail popped up. It just made him more vulnerable if anything.

Corrin observed the boss who was forcing him to suck his cock. He saw how he stiffened and tightened his grip on his hair. He was going to cum and there wasn't anything the dragon prince could do about it. The worst part was that this man didn't bother giving Corrin a warning. He excreted his juices inside of the young male's mouth. The Nohrian Prince choked on a sob as he desperately tried to stop himself from swallowing anything.

"Accept my present, you slut!" Jarrod hissed as he continued to hold him in place.

Corrin had no choice but to obey. The bitter taste in his mouth from the semen wouldn't go away for a week. He whined as he shut his eyes. He didn't want to make any weird faces while obeying the command of this pervert.

"Oh, he's twitching!" Jackson exclaimed. "He likes this!"

 _I don't!_ Corrin screamed mentally to himself. He wanted to throw everything up on this man's cock just to piss him off but he couldn't even do that. The thick substance went down his throat and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He made a small gulp noise signifying that he did what he was commanded. Jarrod pulled away, pleased that Corrin did what he was told. Corrin may have been coughing in a futile attempt to try and regurgitate it but he already swallowed everything.

"Good job. You can do what you are told."

Jarrod looked over at his men who had removed themselves from their weird positions. Corrin was still recovering to realize this could have been his chance to make a run for his weapons and fight back. He was still in a daze from the odd taste. Why did something inside of him feel so good from semen? Was it his dragon side enjoying this?

Corrin snapped out of his trance the moment he felt Jarrod poke at his entrance. The men had been talking amongst themselves on what to do next and Jackson had vaguely mentioned something about how Corrin was wet enough for his friend to stick his cock up his ass. Corrin tried to crawl away but the other two men held onto him.

"No, stop!" Corrin cried out. "That place isn't for…"

"We said we would be using all of your holes," the leader reminded him. "Now be a good dragon and accept our present."

The dragon prince trembled in fear. Jackson had used his tongue to lubricate Corrin. Was that enough to save him from the pain?

"No! Stop! I don't want to!"

The men weren't exactly pleased with how Corrin was acting. They needed him to obey them.

"Shut this brat up. He's starting to annoy me," Jarrod ordered.

Richard was already on the case. He had a handkerchief in his pocket. The four eyed man crumbled it into a ball and shoved it into Corrin's mouth. Corrin attempted to spit it out but he was fighting back against the cloth.

"Keep this in your mouth until you're done acting like a little bitch."

All of Corrin's words came out in muffles. Now he couldn't protest when their leader started to push into him. Corrin looked back with eyes of terror. Jarrod licked his lips again as he pushed in. Because of the handkerchief, the screams were blocked. He had nothing to grip onto and felt his body break just from the tip of the cock.

"So far so good…" Jarrod mumbled. "He's very tight…" He pushed farther not waiting for Corrin to get used to the feeling. Tears were already falling down Corrin's face at the pain his body was suffering.

 _Take it out…take it out…_ Corrin pleaded to himself even as the man started to thrust into him. _Cere…Cloud…help…_

He relied on his friends too much. Corrin wished they would swoop in and save him like they always done. The reality was that they still thought he needed time to cool down and wouldn't come out looking for him until it was too late. He had to endure this pain until these three men were done tormenting him.

Jarrod was rather slow with handling the prince. As much as he needed to be in a euphoric state, he needed to make Corrin suffer. If he didn't start enjoying what they were doing to him, then it would make them the bad guys. The entire point was to punish the dragon prince who insulted his sister after all.

That was why Jarrod forced himself to find Corrin's prostate. When he did, the Smasher let out a weird noise despite the handkerchief in his mouth.

"I found your favorite spot," hummed Jarrod as he continued to rock into it. "You like that, you little slut?"

Corrin wanted to shake his head and deny it but Jarrod would hit his spot at the right moment to make him change his mind. The Nohrian Prince was scared. His body was starting to enjoy this and he didn't know what to do.

"He likes it, boss." Richard told him. "Should I remove the gag?"

"Yes. I want to hear it from his own mouth."

Corrin would have preferred having a gag in his mouth to moaning out in pleasure. He tried to keep the handkerchief in his mouth and bit down on it harder when the skinny man tried to get rid of it. Jarrod decided to stop moving causing Corrin to turn his head slightly in confusion. The distraction was what got rid of the gag.

"W-Why did you stop?!" Corrin ended up squeaking.

"I wanted to hear your voice," Jarrod taunted. "You don't seem excited enough."

"T-That's…"

"Hey, Richard. There's enough room in here for another cock. I'm sure you wouldn't mind my friend joining in, little one."

Corrin wanted to snap at Jarrod for using those specific words to address him. Only Bayonetta could refer to him as such. "You will not call me 'little one'!"

Jarrod remained unfazed by Corrin's change of tone. He ended up pulling out to Corrin's delight. That happiness was gone the moment he was held down in a different position where he could easily grip onto Jarrod's shoulders for support. He didn't like this at all. He was going to be sandwiched by two cocks.

"S-Stop!"

"You aren't in the position to give us orders," Jarrod reminded him. He gripped onto Corrin's arms so he would be forced to keep his ass out. Yet, the leader was able to position his cock to go back into Corrin's naughty hole. The threatening tone disappeared, and Corrin's expression changed for the worse.

"See? You like it, you little slut. Shut up and enjoy our present."

Again, Jarrod would hit Corrin's prostate once before stopping. He gave Richard enough time to get behind Corrin and position himself.

"It won't fit…" Corrin groaned weakly. "Don't…"

Jarrod and Richard nodded their head in unison as Richard started to push into the small space that Corrin's hole provided. The dragon prince shrieked and tried to move his body. All that did was make things worse for him as Richard was able to push the tip in before the entire length of his dick. Corrin's mind shut down once the second cock was thrusted into him. He gritted his teeth in a weak attempt to hide the dragon noises that came out of him. It was undignified and not cute in the slightest.

"See? That wasn't too hard," Richard told him. "You're a dragon. You can take our human cocks easily."

"T-That's…gnn!"

The men weren't going to give the Nohrian Prince any time to adjust as they thrusted inside of him once they were evenly aligned. Corrin felt his entire body being torn apart. He may have had been a dragon but he still felt pain. The silver haired prince dug his nails into Jarrod's shoulders. He couldn't keep his rear straight up.

"So, little dragon, how does it feel to have two cocks up your ass?" Richard questioned as he gave his rear a good spank. It earned the man a small groan as a response.

"Take it…out…" Corrin wheezed. "Please…"

Jackson did not want to be left out. He slapped Corrin's nose with the length of his cock.

"Hey, use that cute little mouth of yours for something. I hate being on the sidelines."

Corrin whined as he opened his mouth only because the two cocks managed to hit his prostate. The third cock blocked the wonderful sound that escaped. Jarrod pulled Corrin's hands away from his shoulder and forced Corrin to raise his body off of him. The dragon prince was forced to move his body in a way where the three humans were getting all the attention. He shut his eyes tightly refusing to see what was happening to him.

"This kid is amazing!" one of the guys declared. "He's swallowing my cock up."

"Yeah, mine too! It's like his body was made for cocks."

Corrin refused to believe it. Even if there was proof in his world that his body wasn't exactly normal, he wasn't going to think that human scum would know how his body functioned. The frustration was apparent at this point. His tail was the only thing he had left to control but even that was stopped by Richard. He had one hand leave his waist and used it to seize Corrin's tail. The men felt the dragon's demeanor change once his tail was stopped.

"Oh? You like that?" Richard asked as he yanked on Corrin's tail while thrusting inside of him. "You into that sort of thing?"

Corrin's mind shut down at that moment. The struggling stopped and Corrin tried to assist the men in their endeavor. When Corrin opened his eyes, he stared at the dark skinned man standing before him with glittering eyes. Jackson had to pull his cock out just to hear what Corrin had to say.

"Yo, Boss, his demeanor changed…"

"I noticed. Tell us how you really feel, kid."

Corrin moaned as a response to them hitting his prostate again. He couldn't stop himself from cumming on top of Jarrod. The orgasm didn't last long and his cock was still hard from cumming.

"Please. Let me…have it…" Corrin muttered while trying to catch his breath.

Jackson was confused but awkwardly pushed his wet cock up to Corrin's cheek. The silver haired prince hummed as he kissed the penis before him. Just the small action made the dark skinned man cum on the boy's face. The other two men snickered at how quickly their friend's seed came out.

"Oh, you nutted on him just from a kiss? Man, you're weak!" Richard mocked.

"His lips are so soft! A-Are you sure he's a man?"

The boss did have to wonder about that. While Corrin was indeed a male, there were too many feminine features that could make him into the perfect woman.

"I don't know," Jarrod began. "His ass feels like a pussy."

Corrin groaned in frustration at the slur thrown at him. "I'm not…gnn…"

"You're not what? A woman? A slut?" the leader asked as they continued to hit his prostate. Corrin was on the verge of another orgasm at this rate. "With a few more lessons with us, you'll be the best woman yet."

Corrin had a vaguely defiant look aimed at their leader and it didn't make Jarrod happy. The silver haired prince knew the implication of that. If the man kept on talking, he would have spoke about Cory. Corrin may have been mad at the Nohrian Princess but the one thing he didn't want these crazed men to do was use him as bait to fuck his sister. Fortunately, that didn't come to their minds at all.

"I don't like that look you gave me," Jarrod told him darkly as he moved out of rhythm with his friend and slammed into the prostate hard and fast. A sinister smile appeared on the boss's lips seeing Corrin's eyes roll back. "That look is better suited for a slut like you."

"B-Boss, I think I'm gonna-"

"Do it. Let's fill this little slut up."

Corrin couldn't even bring himself to protest anymore. The cocks inside him melted his brain and turned him into a feral dragon. He was ready for another release again. They pounded into him as hard as they could until they couldn't anymore. They stopped at the right moment and came inside of him. Corrin wailed at the heat that was shooting through his body.

 _It's so hot! Oh god…why does it feel so good?_ Corrin asked himself. His mind was in a state of panic and he felt like he would shut down at any moment. The dragon prince found himself cumming on top of their leader again with more intensity than before. He found his body collapsing on top of the older man. The cocks inside of him were starting to soften up, allowing them to easily take their dicks out of the Nohrian Prince. The boss held onto Corrin tightly like he was a lover, and the dragon prince detested that action.

"Heh…despite being a man who is inferior to his sister, you sure are a good fuck," the leader praised. Corrin couldn't stop panting. He needed a break but his mind insisted he go another round. "I might have to keep you around if you're like this."

Corrin had his chance to tell the man to fuck off. They were done with him. The men would leave Corrin alone for the rest of the night, and the dragon prince could wash his body up and forget this ever happened. His mind and body did not think the same thing. Something inside of him was changing, and it desired more semen from these men.

 _Why am I thinking this?_ Corrin asked himself. _My sword is over there…I can get it with these perverts exhausted like this and…_

The dragon prince never finished the train of thought. The boss finished it for him.

"You look unsatisfied, Your Highness. Would you like to go another round?"

Whatever look Corrin gave them made the three humans think that they had his consent this time around. The silver haired prince realized how much trouble he was in with "agreeing" to go another round. The boss had allowed Corrin to sit up and he even told the dragon prince that if he was getting into his role as a whore that he could choose whatever sex position he chose.

Corrin only wanted one man inside of him. He chose to have the boss's cock in him and to suck the semen off Richard. Jackson got the short end of the stick with the tail but the tail was the key to keeping Corrin in this eager state.

The dragon prince happily bounced on the cock while he bopped his head back and forth. The humans chuckled at this perverted side of the dragon prince. Jackson stroked the dragon tail causing Corrin to moan shamelessly while sucking.

"Hey, tell us why your tail set you off."

Corrin stopped sucking to tell him, "Oh~. My tail is an erogenous zone like my ears. Keep stroking my tail. I can't stop myself~."

The men obeyed Corrin's orders. Even if the dragon prince was being pounded, he was the one who suggested this position. Corrin didn't understand why his entire opinion of sex was flipped upside down. Maybe they were right. Maybe he was meant for something as great as this…

"God, this kid's ass is so tight! Demons are so good at this!"

"This kid can take my whole cock into his mouth! Amazing!"

Jackson felt left out. Sadly, he released Corrin's tail so that he could pleasure himself. The moment he did, the tail had a mind of its own as it wrapped around the man's needy penis and started to stroke it. The man was completely taken by surprise and groaned.

"Oh, his tail can be used like this? Mmm~. So good."

As Corrin continued to pleasure these humans, a faint memory was returning to him. Something that was locked away had returned. He didn't know who was speaking to him in the memory but it must have been someone important giving him advice.

**Your body isn't like anyone else's. You were meant to serve and pleasure men. You were meant to make men happy. You were meant to bear their children. Only you can do this.**

_Only…I can make men happy?_ Corrin asked himself once he finished recalling those words. _Is that why my body is fit for this sort of thing?_

Corrin snapped out of his thoughts when the men said they were cumming. They picked up the pace as they desired release. Corrin managed to keep up with them. His own climax was nearing as well. The dragon anticipated their juices.

The three men slowed their paces before the climax came to them. It was funny how the perverted men already came twice but were willing to fill the dragon prince up yet again. Corrin slurped the semen sliding down his throat. The men refused to let Corrin go until they poured their fluids into him.

"God…this keeps getting better and better…"

"He's going to suck us dry at this point."

The boss chuckled and spanked Corrin's ass as a response to the worry shown by his comrades. Corrin was able to pull his mouth away from the penis in front of him only to let out a weak moan.

 _Are they done with me now?_ Corrin asked himself. I need a break. _I can't handle anymore of this._

**But this is your duty.**

Corrin blinked. Again, that voice came to his head again.

**You are not allowed to rest. You must serve these men until they are satisfied. It is the only thing you are good for.**

"Only thing I am…"

"Hey, what are you mumbling about, kid?" Jarrod asked as he pulled Corrin off of him. "Now, what shall we do next?"

Corrin had an idea. Or maybe it wasn't his idea and the dominating voice in his head. The more Corrin listened to it, the more Corrin believed that perhaps it was the dragon side of him telling him what his duty was as a dragon. The leader was clearly confused when Corrin willingly crawled into his laps and whispered what he desired. The leader's henchmen were clearly mystified by what Corrin said to their boss for his cock to suddenly become hard again.

The boss had the dirtiest grin on his face. He ordered his men to approach him as he told them what they would do next with the Nohrian Prince. Once they were given instructions, they too became hard again. They couldn't wait to begin.

Jackson was deprived of Corrin for the longest time and decided to hold Corrin up in the air. Richard was pretty much done with the sexual pleasure but would enjoy stroking himself to the scene. Jarrod wanted to fuck Corrin in the ass again. This time, the dragon prince did not mind having two cocks up his ass.

"Please hurry…" Corrin hummed, "I can't contain myself…"

The boss chuckled, "Patience, you perverted dragon. You're going to take all of our semen until we can't give anymore."

At once did the two men enter Corrin's hole again and again did it easily stretch out for them. Corrin arched his head back at the amazing feeling returning. The third man trembled at the feeling of his dick rubbing against Corrin's walls. He was rather unsteady with the thrusting in comparison to his boss. They both held onto Corrin together while the remaining guy took his phone out and recorded everything he was witnessing.

"You're on camera, boy. Tell us how you feel," the boss ordered.

"Ohh! Two big human cocks in me!" Corrin whined. The prince no longer felt like he was in control of his body or his voice at his point. The dragon side of him pretty much took over. "You two are grinding so deep into me! Hnng!"

Corrin stuck his tongue out. His voice started to crack and all he could do was moan. He wanted to explain even more how he was feeling but the humans wouldn't mind too much. The boss leaned in and forced his tongue into Corrin's mouth. The dragon prince was clueless on how to handle a kiss. His abuser could tell that his prey was inexperienced in this field and as a result, he took control of the kiss. Corrin found it difficult to keep up with the older man. He had wrapped his tongue around his own and he did this while thrusting into his prostate. Corrin moaned into the kiss and gripped onto the man tighter.

"Oh my God! This kid is a total slut!" Richard declared. "Hey, Jackson! Squeeze that little slut's cock and make him go even crazier."

Jackson agreed and while his boss was distracting Corrin, he risked dropping Corrin by removing one hand and using it to stroke the young Smasher's cock. The boss was picking up the slack with holding the prince so it wouldn't be too much of a problem. The two broke the kiss when Corrin let out another wanton moan.

"Ohhh! Ahh!"

"You like that, slut?"

"Y-Yes! More! Please! I'm losing it!"

Corrin's face was completely red and lost in the pleasure. The boss leaned into the Nohrian prince's face and blew at his ear. The ear was so sensitive that the leader thought he saw his target's eyes roll back.

"He really is too far gone," Jarrod chuckled. "We should be finishing up soon."

What the boss meant by that was they needed to break the prince just a little bit more. So many different noises came out of Corrin's mouth as they thrusted into him faster and harder while stroking his cock. Tears fell down Corrin's eyes at the immense pleasure and happiness he was feeling. The boss would kiss the tears away before making out with him again with small kisses.

"Oh! Gonna cum! Gonna cum!" Corrin warned them. "Gonna cum! Gonna cu-"

Jarrod interrupted Corrin with another deep kiss. This human had never felt so powerful in his entire life. The boss gave the signal to finish up. He and his friend pumped harder and faster than they did before. Corrin came before they even finished up and it showed with how Corrin's orgasmic cry was during the kiss. The camera man had zoomed in on Corrin's face and recorded the very moment Corrin's vision became white with lust. It was then did they plant their seed inside of him for a fourth time.

"Wow…that was intense…" Richard muttered as he continued stroking himself.

Jackson was in heaven finally relieving himself inside of the dragon prince. The boss hummed when he was done. Corrin looked to be on the verge of passing out. However, he still seemed to be able to speak.

"Please…" Corrin muttered, "Keep using me…to your heart's content…I am only good at this…"

Corrin's offer was too much for the men despite them telling themselves they would be done for the night. The three men messed around with Corrin a few more hours before finally deciding to let him go. They tried many different positions and came inside of the prince and squirted his face and his chest. One of the guys took out his phone and snapped pictures of the Nohrian Prince. The boss decided to lean down and yank on Corrin's hair causing him to groan in pain.

"I can't…do it anymore…" Corrin mumbled. He finally felt his human side return to him.

"It can't be helped. You're out of energy," the leader said before a wicked smile appeared on his lips. "But there's always another time. You see, while you were out acting like a little whore, we made sure to take pictures. If you don't want anyone finding out how much of a slut you are, you will continue to meet with us. We need a good fuck after a little bit of gambling after all."

What choice did Corrin had? He was defeated by mere humans, had his virginity stolen by these scumbags and now was being blackmailed to continue being a cum dumpster. Even if Corrin made an inaudible growl, the men took this as Corrin agreeing to their terms. They chuckled at the mess they made and then left him alone in the woods. The dragon prince refused to move from his spot even when he was certain the men were far away from him.

"Sis…I'm sorry…" Corrin mumbled softly to himself. He weakly moved his arm above his eyes as he held back his tears. It was near impossible to stop. "I…really am a failure…"

Corrin did not move from his spot for a long time. Someone might find him in this pathetic state but he didn't care. He brought nothing to the table in the fighting tournament and was only a nuisance to his older sister. The only thing he was probably good at was being of service to men like the ones who attacked him.

The prince's despair prevented him from noticing ominous shadows lurking in the trees. They observed the prince from a distance before reporting back to their leader. It was almost time for Corrin's "reawakening"…

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 11346 words. I'm not being too nice to Corrin as you can see. Notes!
> 
> 1\. My tolerance of the Smash community can only be so much before I make passive aggressive stuff like this. I probably won't be treating Cory that nicely from here on out because of how Corrin gets treated. I mean it is rather extreme to say he could be raped and no one cares. It's still a porn fic at the end of the day and an excuse but the idea that people would hate him enough to do it always makes you wonder.
> 
> 2\. I brought it up in the Salt Trio ficlet about what exactly happened to Corrin's body. I wrote the lore of the Fates universe leading up to the dragon twins ending up in Smash but to sum it up, after the Birthright (female) and Conquest (male) paths that occurred, the two dragons end up meeting each other at the lake where they met Azura. Anankos would then approach them and trick them into restarting the timeline in order to save those who have been lost to the war. Cory ends up the canon protagonist of Revelations initially while Anankos took Corrin's body and put him in a comatose state. He did this to "perfect" his body. Anankos wants to have a powerful dragon child but from observing his son and daughter, he concludes it will be the grandchild of them instead. He watches Cory more and realizes that she wouldn't create a good child. Corrin made the better child after experimenting on his son. Corrin is unaware of how much of his body was modified while the original Revelations timeline went on so by the time the Fates universe was reset again and Corrin became the canon protagonist instead of Cory (who is demoted to supporting role), Corrin's body was "ready". This porn story kind of shows what happens if Corrin's body is abused in a sexual manner. I imply in the Salt Trio porn stories that Corrin gets a little too into it despite being normally shy and reserved. Good and bad sex create the same "reawakening" status even if Corrin doesn't have sex during his mating season. It just makes things harder for him so he's better not having sex if he doesn't want to lose himself to the pleasure.


End file.
